Sabel the Soul Reaper
|image = Picture |image-size = |image-caption = Portrayed by: Jodelle Farland |Created By= Fox |status= Alive |Gender= Female |Age= 4000 |Species= Goddess |Position= The Soul Reaper |affiliation = The Pantheon|species = Goddess}}Sabel is the goddess of death, ruler and keeper of the Afterlife. She keeps the souls of the dead in her realms. The blight is not something she can control and the blighted are not included in her influences.That bothers her and she doesn't understand why they can't be simply reaped with a flick of her wrist. The blight traps the sickened dead souls inside their bodies if they are very unlucky, denying them the peace that Sabel offers as her gift. Who is she? Sabel's physical form changes depending on her needs, she is a shape shifter like her reapers. Her basic form is that of a young child about 8 years old with long black hair flowing down her back. Her eyes are silver and shift in color with her moods. Her feet walk barefoot through the streets and fields wielding a wooden staff which can bloom under the influence of her brother Sage. She is made of ashes and will devolve into ashes and shadows if she runs too low on energy. She can also turn into a non humanoid killing mist or fog which could kill at a touch. Sabel is childlike in her love of playing pranks on people who annoy her. The shadows are her mode of fast travel and she can create things from them, her clothes and hair are shadow based. Temple setup Her alters in communal temple dedicated to all the gods feature a small statue of a hooded figure with only the hands and feet visible. In fact the statue itself is a blank face statue with no features, the robe is real. Draped cloth over pure white marble, the face in shadow. Born from the void In the void the magic ripples, shadows gathering into the birth on a new concept of the universe. A god was being born. The source of all magic was her mother and her brother stood beside her. The child god stood up slowly testing it's new legs. It was trying to decide wither or not it wanted to be a girl or boy. A few of the others when she looked around it looked like they were fighting about something. Mother shifted the fighters apart and had everyone line up. Everyone would be given a realm of influence and they would pick. It was her turn to talk with mother about what she wanted to be, looking over the choices she chose death as her realm of influence. Her mother knelt down and told her that death was a frightening realm ,even the gods wouldn't be totally comfortable with her. She would be alone for death was a lonely place. Th little god nodded said that she wanted death to be her realm. With that determined smile her body disappeared in order to take on the powers needed to be death. She had turned into ashes and crumbled away. The first thing that becomes clear of the tiny gods life is a staff wrapped up by a black cloak. The cloak and staff lay there for a few seconds motionless. This child is the concept of death, the soul stealer. The shadows swirled around the staff and cloak thinking about it. The cloak filled with a shape, pale hands took up the staff and feet used it a leverage in order to stand up. A small solemn face looked out from the overly large hood long hair flowing like water out of it. She would be a girl, in this life and her name was Sabel the soul stealer. The soul reaping Sabel created the soul reapers to serve several purposes. She wanted a companion after telly was banished for a thousand years. She provided each reaper under her with a piece of her own soul to sustain them in exchange for theirs for all time. Its how a human or fae becomes one of her children, there memories and soul are claimed by the gods in order to keep the reapers impartial. This is a process which takes the cooperation of the Soul Reaper, Forebearer, Matchmaker, and the Source, mother of all. (Note: since the source is missing no recent reapers are possible, they would need to be pre blight.) There is a flaw in using her own life force to sustain the reapers, if she dies they revert to their previously dead state. Their souls get transported into the afterlife. The reapers are not alive but they are not dead either, they are somewhere in between tied to Sabel. Reapers can be any age or gender but they need to have a personality that suits the work. List of named reapers * Eurydice love Sabel is the goddess of death, she has a soft spot in her heart for the young and the weak. Children are her favorites, Sabel is gentle with them and instructs her reapers to also be gentle with them. The is no time limit when a soul has to leave limbo, the world where she judges the souls of all. Often children stay for a time playing with her and each other. They wait for their parents to join them or just want to have fun. Limbo rings with the laughter of spectral children free of pain or care. She doesn't have any lovers at this moment, Sabel doesn't see the point as all those who were mortal would be reaped by her people at the end of their lifetimes. Besides this there is a restriction against her family loving there creations in a romantic away. The only ones they were allowed to love was other gods and she was death. That made her unpopular at best and out right hated at worst. Only a few gods even liked her, she could count them on one hand. Her brother Las is one of the exceptions and the brother she is closest to, they share a bond that could develop into love. Choas being choas her brother also is at some points her sister. Her father Time was one he was spacial to her and they shared a bond that was different than most of the gods. He was faithful to her mother and besides he and the Source had made her and her siblings. War was another, she fallowed in Andraste's when her sister took the field of battle. They have a mutual respect for the responsibility of the other. Sabel walked the battlefields of armies with her Reapers blood coating her feet and the wimpers of those who were hurt. Her brother Chaos might make a suitable mate but he was lost to the darkness. She had known that her Brother the sun and Sister the moon had fallen in love but Sabel didn't really think it was for her. the war The war was a dark time for Sabel, her helper and friend was one of the first to leave. That hurt and caused sabel to punish telly when she was finally un-banished. They didn't speak to each other for more then a century after Telly returned to sabel's side. Sabel had considered reaping telly and starting over. It would be a fitting punishment for the betrayal of her companion. It was also a very dark time for sabel, all of the death in the war made her into a demon of death. Sabel went mad with all the death. She became a killing mist which sucked the soul out of you if you happened to stray into her field of influence.It was frightening to enjoy ending the lives of all who dared to stand in her way, it didn't matter to her if they were fighting they were in the way so they died.She did enjoy it even if she would never admit that. Giving herself up to emotions isn't something that Sabel would do lightly again. She created the reapers and instituted Laws of Death. demigods The demigods are not something she likes to think about, they make her sad in her secret soul.The half mortal children of her siblings must die just for being born. They are too powerful but not bound by the laws that governed either of their parents. Sabel is required to reap them when she finds them. It is a task that she doesn't take pride in and something she wants to be sure of.